


Give, Not Take

by darkforetold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkforetold/pseuds/darkforetold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one thing Dean wanted to do for Valentine's.</p>
<p>
  <em>"It was thrilling, dirty.. and completely Cas’ idea. That alone made it the hottest fucking thing in the world. Except that Cas was teasing him. Instead of sucking, Cas kissed the tip gently, frustrating Dean with every passing second."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give, Not Take

All Dean Winchester wanted to do for Valentine’s was fuck. He didn’t want flowers or chocolate. No chick-flick moments, curling up on the couch or watching sappy movies. Just hard, filthy fucking. Thankfully, Cas didn’t argue.

Dean spared a hard lick against Cas’ hole, enjoying the way his body quaked under the affection. The angel groaned deep and the noise alone sounded like it had come from Heaven. Cas was beautiful like this, with long lines of sleek muscle against him, mouth hovering over his cock. Here, in the sixty-nine position, Dean could fuck Cas relentlessly with his tongue while being sucked off. It was thrilling, dirty.. and completely Cas’ idea. That alone made it the hottest fucking thing in the world.

Except that Cas was teasing him. Instead of sucking, Cas kissed the tip gently, frustrating Dean with every passing second. Dean mouthed his hole hard, using his manipulations as bait for Cas to swallow him down whole. The angel was on his own goddamn schedule, sending just a tongue flick down his shaft. With a growl, Dean arched his hips up, trying to force his dick further into Cas’ mouth, but he didn’t seem to care. Cas kept teasing him.

Dean moved his mouth away, ignoring Cas’ whimper for more. He was determined to get his way and bit Cas on the ass just to get his attention. The angel hissed in pain.

“Come on, Cas,” he urged. “Suck that dick.”

Dean slapped his ass hard and squeezed it, burying his face between his cheeks, licking, sucking, mouthing that hole hard. Cas groaned and inched his hips back to get more out of that tongue, desperate, _whining_. Dean swirled it against his rim, using it to stab at him, in and out. He fucked Cas with his tongue and kissed with his lips, giving it his undivided attention. Cas moaned again, shivering all over, before he wrapped his lips around Dean’s cock, trading teeth for teeth. Dean’s breath hitched as Cas’ teeth grazed his erection lightly, sparking a shot of electricity through his muscles. Somehow, Dean knew this was just the beginning.

He couldn’t have been more right.

Cas took him in deep, deeper, swallowing him down as far as he could. Dean gasped when the head of his dick hit the back of Cas’ throat. He could feel it there, just before the opening, and it felt incredible. Dean couldn’t help but shoot his hips up, thrusting his cock further back. Cas didn’t even gag. The angel was patient, slow, methodical. Cas let his cock linger there, teasing him, before he started sucking. Hard. The pressure, the slip-and-slide of dick in mouth—

“Holy.. _fuck_.”

Dean groaned again, trying to concentrate on his part of the deal. He licked at Cas again, ate him out as best he could while the angel sucked him off. Cas was.. surprisingly good at this. Fuck good. He was _amazing_. Dean didn’t know an angel of the Lord could suck dick so goddamn well.

Cas slipped his mouth further down the shaft, the tip of it right against the tight opening of his throat. He bobbed up and down quick while sucking hard. Dean could barely think straight, could barely breathe. All he could do was groan while the angel fucked him with his mouth. The head hit the back of his throat again and then—

“Oh my _God_..”

Suddenly, Dean’s dick breached, moving past the tightness of the opening and into Cas’ throat. Holy fucking shit. Cas was deep throating him. Dean called out with the thrill of it, arching his back and lifting his chin toward the ceiling. His hands went above him, gripping onto the headboard while Cas let him fuck his throat. His shaft slid in and out, further, deeper. It was the most.. incredible fucking thing he had ever felt.

“Holy shit, Cas.. holy shit.”

Dean groaned, thrusting his hips to aide Cas in sucking him down. The angel moved quicker, further until his lips were at the root of his cock. And then Cas swallowed. Dean lost his ability to breathe, choking on a groan with no hopes of surviving. His head swam. The feeling of it was indescribable. Just when Dean found the appropriate word, Cas swallowed around his cock again, sending another mind-blowingly powerful blast through his body. If Cas didn’t stop—

“Cas,” Dean babbled. “I’m gonna— _fuck_!“

When Cas swallowed again, massaging Dean’s cock with the muscles of his throat, Dean couldn’t stop himself. He came so fucking hard that he couldn’t see for seconds. His orgasm slammed into him, burning every cell in his body, and left him weak and boneless. Dean emptied down Cas’ throat, reveling in the aftershocks while the angel swallowed it down.

Warm, _exhausted_ , fucked out of his mind, Dean barely registered Cas coming up to snuggle against his side. Dean lolled his head to look at him, lose himself in those blue eyes, and whispered—

“I’m sorry, Cas. But holy shit, man. You can’t expect me to last through that.”

“I didn’t, Dean,” the angel said, staring into his eyes. “My intent was to please you. Give, not take.”  



End file.
